Shape Shifters
by Child of Chaos626
Summary: What happens whne 4 shape shifters enter the world of warriors? Find out here!
1. Chapter 1

"Hi. I'm Ivy, and I'm 13 years old." The judges looked at me closely. I know I'm a little young to addition for the X factor, but I know I'm a good singer, and I feel that I can do this.

I might need to explain what I look like to you guys. I have long black hair that is usually pulled back in a ponytail, and right now I have on a black and dark purple dress shirt, with a pair of black jeans. I have unusual silver eyes and I have a very tomboyish attitude. I have never in my life, worn a dress or a skirt, and I'm not going to start ever. Even at my wedding, I will were jeans and a shirt. I'm a quiet person, and I rarely ever talk, but when I do, I have a sharp tongue and a witty personality. I am super smart, and I can tell when the space-time continuum is ripped. I know that you wouldn't believe me, but I can. I have 4 best friends. I have a lot of friends, but these peeps have been my buddies for, like, ever.

The first is Victor. He is a mad genus. He can fix the Space-time continuum and knows everything there is to know about biology and, well, anything. (I swear, I think he has a photographic memory. He remembers everything about anything.) He also has green eyes and black hair.

Next is Kayla. She is a fiery individual, who loves to read, just like me, and loves adventure and has yellow eyes and light brown hair.

Avery is another one. She is very small and is a crazy, wild, party girl. She has brown eyes and brown hair, which is neither light nor dark.

And finely, there is Aiden. He is the comic relief of the group. He is even smaller than Avery, (Ok, so maybe that is an exasperation, but he is still very small.) he is also a magician when it comes to computers, and he can hack any computer, pass and fire wall, and go past any computer defenses. He has green eyes and light brown hair.

Anyway, back to the situation at hand, I'm at the X factor, and I'm about to perform.

"Ok, go on. Sing." The first judge says.

**Feeling good**

**Birds flying high, you know how I feel **

**Sun in the sky, you know how I feel**

**Breeze drifting on by, you know how I feel **

**It's a new dawn It's a new day**

**It's a new world for me**

**For me**

**Fish in the sea, you know how I feel**

**River running free, you know how I feel**

**Blossom on a tree, you know how I feel**

**It's a new dawn, it's a new day, it's a new life for me,**

**And I'm feeling good.**

**Butterflies out in the sun, you know what I mean don't you butterflies all having fun, you know what I mean**

**Sleep in peace when the day is done, that's what I mean.**

**And this old world will be a new world and a bold world for me**

**For me. **

"The judges were shocked to say the lest. The loved me, but I couldn't get on the show, because I was too young." I finished explaining to my friends about what had happened.

"Oh, I wish I had been there! I would have really shown them what's what." Kayla said, punching a invisible opponent.

"Who cares? Lets go into the woods!" Shouted Avery.

Oh, yea. One more thing that I forgot to mention.

We are all shape shifters.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a teaser chapter, and the real thing will have absolutely nothing to do with the X Factor.**

**Anyway, if you want to see more, please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No own Warriors, or any of its characters. Only own mine.

I have always felt at home in the forest. It soothes me with the constant sound of branches swishing overhead, and the crackling of leafs underfoot. But this peace was shattered by something that sounded like,

"WOW! WHAT IS THAT! IT LOOKS LIKE A - oh, wait. False alarm. Just a mushroom."

I growled under my breath. Even in cow form, he still managed to be annoying.

Let me explain. Kayla is a Clouded Lepored, I'm a wolf, Aiden is a cow (Don't ask me why.), Victor is a tree frog, and Avery is a Mircat. (Again, don't ask me why.) Well, tenancy, we are all Shape Shifters. You would know that if you PAYED ATTINTION in the last chapter/prologue.

We were in the forest for reasons unknown, to all but Avery. She still wouldn't tell us why. I was getting kinda annoying.

"Ok, guys. You all need to change into cats." Avery told us, as she herself changed into a cat.

The change isn't painful or gross in any way. Just a pop, and boom. You are whatever animal you want. The only thing you need to make sure of is to concentrate. If you don't, you could fail to make the change, or worse, be stuck half animal half human for a month or more. That happened to Aiden once. He became a human with cow ears, hoofs, and fur. He could still stand, but it hurt, and he could still talk, but it looked really weird. He had to make up a story about going to the Bahamas for a month, because he couldn't go to school.

Anyway, we all turned into cats, and then asked why.

"Because." Avery said simply. I sighed. We weren't getting anywhere with her, so we just followed her.

In cat form, I was a gray cat with a black tail tip and a black paw. Kayla was a brown cat with a black tail and a black leg. Aiden was black and white. Avery was completely brown, and Victor was completely black. My eyes were still silver, Kayla's still gold, Avery's still brown, Victor's still green, and Aiden's also still green.

We followed Avery a little ways, before she turned around, causing us to all bump into one another.

"Ok, from here until we change back to something other than cat, Aiden, your name is Cow, Victor, you name is Gizmo, I'm Grass. Kayla, your name is Fire. Ivy, your name is fine." She told us steadily.

"Umm… Ok? Why are we changing our names?" Aiden- I mean 'Cow' asked. "Because, silly, we are going to enter the world of the Clans."

We got to a hollow in the ground and what we saw there shocked us. Cats. All over the place. But they weren't just milling around. They were moving as if they had a job to do. They moved with a certainty that we had only seen people use.

We hesitantly walked over to the thorn barrier. Avery- or Grass, walked confidently over and into the hollow.

"Umm… correct me if I'm wrong, but are we following a crazy phyco into an unknown place." Victor, or Gizmo, asked. "Yep." Fire, AKA Kayla, confirmed. "Ok. Just making sure."

We walked in, and resived a lot of stares. I felt hostility burning off more than one cat.

We walked quicker, to catch up to Grass. "Avery-" "Nope. I'm Grass. Remember." I sighed, "Ok, _Grass _why are we here, and why do they look like they want to kill us."

"Ivy, they do not want to kill us. This is Thunderclan, the clan of the forest. There is also Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan. Riverclan is the clan of the river, Windclan is the clan of the moors, and Shadowclan is the clan of the pines. Or shadows."

"Gizmo! Get back here right now!" A yowl from Cow brought us back to reality.

Gizmo was trying to make a brake for the thorn barrier, but Cow had grabbed his tail in his teeth.

We ran back to help. I helped Cow keep Gizmo in place and Grass went up with Fire, to try and calm him down.

Whatever they did worked, because Gizmo calmed down, and we let go of his tail. He shakily got back o his paws, and walked back over to us. "Sorry. I just don't like big crowds." He explained.

"It's fine. No damage done." Grass said soothingly.

"Now. Its time to meet the leader."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the wait. has been acting up. Here is the next chapter! **

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors! How many times do I have to say it!

We walked slowly to a cave in a big rock. (This takes place during Power of Three, but I am not adding the whole battle thing.) We looked up the incline and saw the cave.

"Well, lets go." Grass said.

As if those were the magic words, we all started to walk forwards and up.

"I wonder why we are even here." whispered Gizmo. "Don't we all." Cow sighed.

We got to the top and Grass pushed through the lichen that was in front of the cave.

"Come on slow pokes." She called.

We hurried into the cave and saw 2 ginger cats. One of them was a dark ginger tom, and the other was a pale, sandy ginger she-cat.

"Hello again, Grass. I see you have brought your friends." He said calmly. He had a deep voice and it made me feel calm. I could see that the others felt the same thing.

"Yes, Firestar. I have brought my friends. This is Fire, Ivy, Cow, and Gizmo." She replied, pointing to each of us in turn.

"This is my mate, Sandstorm." He told us, flicking his tail in her direction.

"Hello young ones." Sandstorm said. "Hello." Everyone but me replied.

Firestar looked at me strangely. "Are you mute, young one?" He asked.

Gizmo saved me from answering that awkward question. "No, no!" Gizmo said hastily, "She isn't mute. She has never talked to anyone but Grass though. We still don't know why." I nodded silently.

I never talk because I never have anything to say. I sometimes talk to Grass, but never to anyone else. Even I don't know why. I guess I'm just not really interested in what they talk about.

Anyway, Firestar had started to talk to Grass again. "So, you want to join the clan?" "Yes sir. We can help a lot. Gizmo has the best battle plans, Cow can keep an enemy distracted like nothing you've ever seen, Fire is the fiercest of us all when it comes to battle, I can chase them for long distenses, and Ivy can blend in with the shadows so well, its like she's not even there. Oh, and we can all fight and hunt prey."

Firestar looked over at his mate. Sandstorm nodded her head.

"Ok, you may temporarily join the clan. We will watch your progress. If Starclan deems you worthy, you may join the clan. I will assign you each a guide, to show you were everything is." He padded out of the cave and to the edge of the great rock.

"Everyone old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the high rock for a clan meeting." (Sorry if I got it wrong. :-l) Cats came from outside the entrance, from what smelled like the nursery, from even more thorn caves. It seemed as if the ground was alive with cats.

"We have new arrivals who want to join the clan. I have allowed them to stay-" Yowls of protest rang across the camp, and Firestar had to raise his tail for silence. "I have allowed them to stay, on one condition. They will not officially join the clan until leaf fall. Seeing how it is almost the end of green leaf, they will have 3 moons to prove themselves to the clan."

Murmurs of agreement came from the cats down below.

"I need 4 warriors to show them around the camp. Graystripe (Yea, I know. Chaptered by Two legs. But, I'm not going by the plot.), you will go with Cow. Brambleclaw, you will guide Gizmo. Brackenfur, you will be assigned Ivy. And finally, Sorreltail, you will have Grass."

I looked at the bracken colored tom that approached me. He looked friendly.

"Hi. I'm Brackenfur. You must be Ivy." I nod. " So, are you a loner?" I nod again. "So, do you ever talk?" I nod _again_! "Will you talk to me?" I shook my head, no. "Ooo….kkk…. This is going to be awkward."

We walked around to Grass and Gizmo. "Cow has already gone off. His guide seemed not the lest bit annoyed! They just walked off, talking about food." Gizmo explained. I laugh.

"Ah, ha! So you can make sounds! You owe me 3 mice at lunch today, Brambleclaw." Sorreltail said triumphantly.

"Wait. How did you know what she wanted to know? I didn't hear her say anything." Brackenfur asked.

"Oh. Just her expression. When you've known her from 3 years old, you kinda get used to the silence." Grass answered him.

"Ok, lets go on the tour." Brambleclaw said.

We walked a little ways, to a place that smelled like milk. "This is the nursery." Brackenfur explained. Just then 2 kits tumbled out. They were both she-kits. The boldest of the kits came up to us and said, "You must be the newcomers! I'm Dawnkit, and that is my sister Echokit!" Dawnkit was a black kit whose fur started to get lighter as it went up the body, ending with a light gray at her head. Echokit was a pure gray kit, with spots of dark gray dappling her flank.

Echokit walked up to me a said in a very quiet voice, "I can't wait to be a warrior." I was starting to get a liking for the quiet cat. She reminded me of me when I was younger. She looked up at me with wise, gray eyes. It seemed as though she had moons of knowledge in thoughs gray eyes. I gave her a small smile. She smiled brightly up at me.

I looked over at Fire, who had somehow gotten away from her guide, and then came back. She was playing with Dawnkit, whose golden eyes were open wide.

Then a pure black cat came out, and said, "Ok, Dawnkit, Echokit. It's time to go back to your mother." "Coming Hollyleaf!" Dawnkit said goodbye to Fire, and tramped over to Hollyleaf.

Echokit walked away slowly. "Come back soon, Ivy." She said quietly over her shoulder.

I waved my tail, and followed Brackenfur over to another den.

"This is the apprentenses den. Even if you do get accepted, you won't be sleeping here. You will be sleeping in the warriors den." He padded over to yet another den.

Our tour was over, but our day was just beginning.

**Next will be their first day in the camp! Thank you for reading, and please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I know most of you are wondering, 'Who is Fire guide?' The answer is Brambleclaw! Sorry that I didn't make that clear. I changed it on Word, but forgot to on Fanfiction. Once again, sorry. **

**Please R&R!**

**-Child of Chaos626**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yoyoyoyoyoyo! I'm back and I've bought a new chappie! **

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Warriors!

"Wow! Lets do it again!" Fire exclaimed, as she landed feet first on the other end of the sandy clearing.

We were training on battle tactics, and so far, Fire had been having the most fun.

We were training with Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather. Well, Jayfeather was mostly just watching us-err… not really WATCHING, but… you know what I mean.

If, by some reason, you don't have a clue about what I'm saying, it's that Jayfeather is blind. He can still 'see' things, and sometimes its like he has is looking strait at you… It's creepy.

It had been about 3 moons since we came to the camp. Everyone had accepted us, even respected us, except a warrior named Starfire. She was a white cat, snooty, and thinks that she is better than everyone else.

Dawnkit and Echokit are going to be made appetences in about 2 moons. Dawnkit was already begging Fire to be her mentor.

Echokit looked like she didn't really care, but I could see that she wanted to have me as her mentor.

Moonlight had given birth about 1 moon ago to a tom and a she-kit. The tom was just like Cow in almost everyway except for his pelt color. He was a light gray with one white paw. He had green eyes. Moonlight named him Whitekit. The little she-kit was a dark gray, like her mother, and she had a black paw and tail tip. She was named Shadowkit. (A/N Moonlight is an OC cat; she has dark gray fur, and has amber eyes. Her mate is Firestorm, a ginger cat.)

Squirrelfight had just given birth. The father is Brambleclaw. They had 2 she-kits. They had not named them yet.

"Come on! Just a little more!" A whine from Fire jerked me out of my thoughts.

"No, Fire. Besides, It's Ivy's and Cow's turn." Lionblaze said sternly.

I gave a start, and nudged Cow, who had fallen asleep sometime during the training.

"Huh-what?" He yawned. "I wasn't asleep. I was, uhh, resting my eyes! Yea, that's it!" I simply rolled my eyes.

I started torweds the clearing, with Cow hot on my trail.

We walked into the clearing, and Hollyleaf came in front of us and demonstrated a move.

It was a simple under-paw sweep.

"Ok, Cow, charge at Ivy. Ivy, try the move." I nod.

Cow charges at me, and I duck and sweep my paw under his front legs, causing him to fall on his side. Before he hit the ground, I kicked out with my back legs, and sent him sprawling.

Hollyleaf and Lionblaze looked impressed. Jayfeather had his normal expressionless face on.

I heard another cat pad into the clearing, and I turned around to see Starfire. I groaned in my head. My day had just got a lot worse.

"What was that? She didn't even do anything. Cow just threw the battle! I could do so much better. None of these so-called _cats_ are good at any thing.

And that's when I lost it.

"Oh, THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR STUPIED REMARKS! YOU AREN'T EVEN HALF THE CAT YOU COULD BE! I'M SICK TO _DEATH_ WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT! I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN BATTLE A KIT! YOU'RE TO AFRIED TO CLIP A CLAW! WIMP!" I screamed **really **loudly. But you know what? I didn't care. I was sick of this cat acting like she can push everyone around and act like she is better than everyone else.

I looked over my shoulder to see how everyone reacted.

Lionblaze had toppled over in a dead faint, Hollyleaf looked like she was about to join him, and Jayfeather _still _looked on emotionlessly. I'm not kidding. He just sat there with a bored look on his face.

But no one was as surprised as Cow. After about 13 years of hearing only silence from me, he had gone into a shocked state, and had his eyes stretched open wide.

I padded over to him and waved a paw in front of his face. Nothing happened. I tugged his ear with my claw. Nothing. Then I took drastic measures. I messed up the fur on top of his head. Nothing.

"Holy Starclan. HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTINTION! JAYFEATHER GET OVER HERE!" I screamed. No one and I mean no one touches the fur on top of Cows head. He says that he spends exactly 1 min on it.

One time, when we were humans, Fire gave him a noogie, and messed up his hair. He went ballistic and was sent to a mental hospital for about 2 months. It was crazy man. Crazy.

Anyway, Jayfeather came over to Cow and gave him some thyme. Cow snapped out of it, and screamed.

"HOLY STARCLAN! WHAT JUST HAPPENED! YOU-YOU TALKED! SCREAMED EVEN! OH MY GOD! THE UNDERWORLD JUST FROZE OVER! STARCLAN EXPERIANCED LEAF-BARE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He ran back to camp, yelling all the way.

I sweat dropped.

"Well, it looks like you are going to have a tough time getting something to eat. Or getting to sleep. Or doing anything I guess." Hollyleaf mewed.

Sometime during Cow's little, err… incident, Hollyleaf had recovered from her shock and came up behind me.

I gave her a look that clearly said, 'No. Really? What on earth gave you that idea.'

I sighed and started to camp.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys! Hope you like this new chapter!**

Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Meh.

When I got back to camp, the place was in an uproar.

Cow had spread the word that I had talked. I had trouble getting back to my den. When I finally did, I flopped down, covered my ears, and went to sleep.

(Next day)

I woke up to someone poking me. I swatted the paw away and rolled over. The poking started again, this time harder. I yelped when I felt a claw jab me in the side. I growled and stood up.

It was Fire. I glowered at her.

She looked right back at me with her flaming eyes. "Get up. Firestar called a clan meeting.

I rolled my eyes and padded out the entrance.

I joined the group of cats gathering under the High Rock.

"We have had 3 moons to judge these cats and they have proven themselves time and time again. Fire, Cow, Ivy, Gizmo, and Grass, please step forward." We did. "By the power of Starclan, these cats will be new warriors for the clan.

"Grass, you will be known as Grassblade, Cow, you will be known as Tinyone. Gizmo, you will be known as Gizmoclaw. Ivy, you will be Silentivy. And finally, Fire, you will be known as Fireclaw. Welcome to the clan."

"Fireclaw, Gizmoclaw, Silentivy, Tinyone, Grassblade!" The clan chanted.

We smiled and looked around at our new clan.

The next few days were a breeze. We went hunting a lot now that leaf bare was heading our way. The fresh kill pile was looking full and smelled yummy!

"Why don't you get something to eat? You look hungry." I jumped when I heard the voice of Ashfur.

He must have heard my tummy growl. I blushed with embarrassment and nodded.

I walked over to the pile and picked up a thrush in my jaws, and settled down to eat.

When I settled down, Grassblade and Fireclaw came and joined me.

We talked and laughed. Well, _they_ talked. I just laughed.

It went like this for a while. Suddenly I smelled something burning. I thought it was nothing and ignored it.

It got stronger.

I looked to the woods just in time to see the smoke poring out of the trees

"FIRE!"

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have nothing to say. Well, other than sorry that I didn't update sooner… Hehe… Oops…**

Disclaimer: Don't own Warriors.

I shot up to my paws.

"FIRE!" I screamed.

I ran over to the dens and poked my head in.

"Everyone get up! There's a fire in the forest! Get out!" Everyone scrambled out of his or her nests.

Queens grabbed their kits and ran. I saw Moonlight struggling to get her two kits out of the nest.

I ran over to her and picked up Shadowkit. Moonlight shot me a grateful glance. I dipped my head in response.

When we got outside, I handed Shadowkit to Firestorm, who had run over to help his mate.

We ran over to the group of cats that were milling around in panic.

Firestar came out of the crowd and got to the front of the group.

"Everyone, go to the gathering island! Cross the tree and stand by the Great Oak! We will go from there!" He yowled over the clamor.

Everyone ran out of the camp and to the island.

Gizmoclaw, Grassblade, and Tinyone ran behind me. Fireclaw was in front of me.

I saw the Brambleclaw running next to Squirrlflight, one of his kits in his mouth. Squirrlflight had the other one.

Firestar and Sandstorm were behind us and making sure everyone was there.

We made it to the island relatively unharmed, and crossed the bridge.

We all collapsed underneath the Great Oak.

After making sure everyone was there, Firestar called over Jayfeather. It was amazing that the blind medicine had made it through the burning forest with no more than some singed fur.

"Jayfeather, go help the cats. See to the elders, kits and queens first." Firestar meowed.

Jayfeather dipped his head.

"HEY! What about me! I'm more important to this clan than some silly elders! I should be treated first!" An annoyingly high voice screeched.

Starfire.

Jayfeather got right up in her face. "If you think you are more important than the elders, kits, and queens, you must have soaked you head in a pile of mouse dung. Now, you are either going to sit over there and wait your turn, or you won't be treated at all." He hissed quietly.

Starfire gulped and sat down.

Like I said before, Jayfeather can be scary and creepy sometimes.

Jayfeather walked over to were I was standing with Echokit, Dawnkit, Moonlight and Firestorm. He ran a paw over Echokit's chest and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"It's only minor smoke breathing. Just eat this and you should be fine." He said, pushing over a pile of some strange leaf. He then moved over to Dawnkit and gave her the same thing.

Moonlight and Firestorm had no real injury, but Moonlight had a burn on her shoulder.

Jayfeather put some Dock on it and then gave Firestorm an herb to swallow.

After Jayfeather was done with the elders and kits, he took a look at us warriors.

Everyone was ok, and all Jayfeather had to do was give us some herbs or Dock.

Then he noticed something.

"Wait. Where is Jaggedclaw?" He asked.

We looked around, but no one saw the dark gray/blue tom.

Fireclaw spoke up.

"Gizmoclaw, Silentivy, Grassblade, Tinyone, and I could go look for him." She suggested. 

"Ok." Firestar nodded his head. "I will let you go on one condition." "And what would that be." "If you see ANY type of danger, you WILL NOT, and I repeat WILL NOT jump in, _Fireclaw._" He said sternly.

"Who, me? Never." Fireclaw said innocently.

I let out a _merow _of laughter.

We walked out of the island, and almost immediately picked up Jaggedclaw's scent.

We followed it for a little ways, and nothing could have prepared us for what we saw next.

Jaggedclaw was giving away Thunderclan secrets to _**RIVERCLAN!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! Yes, I do realize that when making the latest chapter, I put Shadowkit instead of Echokit. Sorry…. **

**Also, I am about to put my first battle up and I need help as to, like, how should it go? Should the good guys or the bad guys win? Who should be on the Riverclan patrol? Should Fireclaw ignore Firestar and jump into the thick of battle? Or will she heed his warning? HELP ME!**

**-Child of Chaos626 out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have a new story, but for some reason, it won't appear when I type it in. It is getting annoying, because now no one can read it! And it is pretty good too.**

**Anyway, I don't own warriors, and without any ado, the chapter!**

I growled when I saw Jaggedclaw talking to a Riverclan patrol. On the patrol I saw Rainstorm, a tom, Otterheart, a She-cat, Voletooth, a tom, and Pinefur, a she-cat.

I saw Fireclaw flex her claws, and I put my tails on her shoulders. She relaxed and nodded.

"Ok, Grassblade, you are the fastest of us. Go back to Firestar and tell him what is going on." She said. Grassblade nodded and dashed off.

"Good luck, Grassbutt!" Tinyone called out, quietly. Even in the distance, I saw Grassblade raise her tail in annoyance.

Fireclaw looked back to Jaggedclaw.

"Its garbage day." She whispered.

"Really. That's the best you could come up with. Not time to kick some butt, or -" Tinyone deadpanned.

"Well, excuse _me_." Fireclaw snapped.

Gizmoclaw hit them both with his tail. "You know, if you actually _listened_ to what they were saying, you would have learned that Jaggedclaw just told them about the fire." He angrily.

"What!? ATTACK!" Fireclaw shouted, then jumped out of the bushes and into battle.

Gizmoclaw ad I sweat dropped and followed.

I jumped next to Pinefur, who looked terrified. "Please. I don't want to fight you. Just please let me go!" She whispered, scared. I simply nodded; but gave her a nip in the ear to remind her not to tell anyone about the conversation.

She ran off, and I turned to Rainstorm.

After a while in battle, I looked at our little patrol to see how badly we had been wounded.

Tinyone and Gizmoclaw had been sent back to the island, due to Gizmoclaw having a slash on his throat and Tinyone having a large gash on his stomach.

It was only Fireclaw and I. Grassblade was not back with the new patrol. Why, I was not sure.

It wasn't looking good. I was bleeding from a wound on my leg, a slash on my flank and a gash on my shoulder.

Fireclaw wasn't fairing any better. She had a torn claw, a leg wound, and the tip of her tail was missing.

We were about to give up, when we heard a rustling in the bushes. I thought it was more Riverclan, come to finish us off.

Suddenly a dark ginger and white strike came across my vision. It growled and hissed at the Riverclan cats.

Otterheart, seeing that she was wounded, ran back to Riverclan camp, with Voletooth.

"COWEREDS!" Rainstorm called after them. Then he turned around, wet himself, and ran off.

The ginger blur turned around to face us.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you for helping us…" Fireclaw then realized she had no idea who the newcomer was. "Robin. My name is Robin."

I started to feel light-headed, and my legs started to wobble. I saw black spot dance around my eyes.

"Oh my god!" I heard Robin cry. Why dose her name and voice sound so familiar? Oh, well. I can think about it after a nap… After that, everything was dark.

I woke up to the concerned face of Fireclaw, Grassblade, and Gizmoclaw, the emotionless face of Jayfeather, and the worried face of Robin.

I groaned and sat up, only to have Jayfeather push me back down gently.

I looked up at Fireclaw, my eyes saying everything for me.

"After you fainted, Robin and I carried you back to camp. Along the way, we meet Grassblade's patrol. They had been fighting a badger that they had come across. Grassblade was so scared that you had died because she hadn't got there sooner. When we got to the island, everyone crowded around you, even Starfire. Jayfeather gave you some herbs and told us to prepare for the worst. Luckily that wasn't needed." She told me.

I nodded. Then I looked at Robin. Suddenly everything became clear.

I jumped up, ignoring Jayfeathers warnings, and limped outside. I was looking for a good-sized stick.

I finally found one at the edge of the island. I ran back to Jayfeather's cave.

When I got there, I started to use the stick to write in the sand.

"You know, if this wasn't so weird, there would be a pun in here somewhere." Tinyone commented. He had come in while I was away.

I rolled my eyes and pointed down to the writing with my paw.

I had scratched out, 'Robin is from our world. She was our next-door neighbor. She is a shape shifter too. She was always shy, but I think it was because she was scared we would not like her. Right?'

We all looked at Robin. She hung her head in misery.

"Yes, all that is true. I guess I'll go. You don't want to be friends with me, do you?" She started to walk to the door, but Fireclaw jumped in front of her.

"What? That's crazy talk. Of cores we want to be friends with you. I bet Firestar will let you be a warrior with us!" Fireclaw told Robin.

Robin looked up, hope evident in her eyes. "You really mean it?" She asked in wonder.

We all nodded. Tinyone nodded his head so fast, he ended up falling over. Ah. Comedy gold.

Robin sniffled a giggle when she saw Tinyone fall on Gizmoclaw, who was trying in vain to push him off.

"Moooo!" Tinyone mooed. (Inside joke. ;))

I rolled my eyes and easily pushed Tinyone off Gizmoclaw, who jumped up and blushed with embarrassment.

"Yea. Thanks. But I had it." He informed me.

I simply sighed and walked out, the gash on my leg already healing.

I walked outside, and was greeted with a sight very particular.

Starfire was crying, looking at the ground. Her mom, Squirrlflight, had her tail wrapped around her shoulders. I was close enough to hear what Starfire was saying.

"W-what i-if she d-died! H-how could I l-live with m-myself w-when I knew t-that I t-treated her so badly!" She wailed.

"Shh, shh. It's ok. I'm sure Silentivy is fine." Squirrlflight comforted her daughter.

With a jolt, I realized that they were talking about me.

Almost impulsively, I walked over to Starfire, and put my tail on her shoulder.

She gasped and looked up. She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had tear streaks in her fur, and her pelt was messed up and there were leafs tangled in it.

When she saw me, I smiled at her and she jumped on me, covering my ears in licks, like a queen would do to her kit.

I gently pushed her off me and stood up. I gestured with my tail, telling her to follow me.

She followed warily, as if she expected to be swatted.

We reached the medicine cat den, where we could hear my friends horsing around. I walked in and Starfire followed me.

When we walked in a silence fell over the den. Fireclaw walked up to us. "What is _she_ doing here?" She spat.

"Fireclaw. Stop. Give her a chance. I found her crying outside because she was afraid that I had died. She was upset that she had been so cruel to us." I said softly. Fireclaw immediately backed off.

People tend to listen to me when I talk. (A/N I don't know if that is correct when you are talking about cats and not people, but oh, well.)

We talked for a while, and after a few hours we all became friends and stuff.

**Yea, yea. I know. A REALLY rushed ending. But, hey. I was in a rush. So, tell me. What do ya think? Too much? Too little? Anyway, Robin is my friends OC character, and I hope I did all right in describing her. Please R&R! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, there are more chapters in this story. BAM! Sorry I haven't been updating very much. Something broke the screen of my computer, and now I'm using the TV as my screen. Anyway, enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Sheesh.

After talking to Starfire for a little while, my friends warmed up to her. They accepted that she was sorry for the way she treated them.

After a little while, we all realized something.

Riverclan now knew our secrets. Crud.

To add to that, ermm, _little _problem, we forgot to the Firestar. Double crud.

No sooner had we figured that little dilemma out, Tinyone ran out of the den screaming, "HOLY STARCLAN! WE FORGOT SOMETHING AND NOW WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! Maybe."

We all just stared after him with confused expressions on our faces, until we realized the same thing Tinyone realized. Jaggedclaw was in the Riverclan camp.

Oops.

I was wondering were Jaggedclaw was during the fight with that Riverclan patrol.

"Oh. My. Starclan. How did we not notice that?" Fireclaw screamed.

"Notice what?" Starfire asked.

"Silentivy! Why did you not see that! You should have seen that!" Gizmoclaw yelled at me.

"Seen WHAT!" Starfire screamed.

"Well, _excuse ME!_ I was a bit busy BLEEDING TO DEATH!" I shot right back.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IN STARCLAN IS GOING ON?" Starfire finally snapped.

"JAGGEDCLAW IS A TRAITOR AND IS IN RIVERCLAN'S CAMP!" We screamed in sync at her.

"Oh."

"Come on! We have to tell Firestar!" I yelled.

"Umm…. Isn't Tinyone all ready doing that?" Starfire questioned.

"Starfire, Starfire, Starfire. You have a lot to learn. Anyhow, knowing him, he probably ran into a wall and is lying knocked out somewhere, dreaming about cows." (Again, inside joke.) Fireclaw told her, getting kinda exasperated.

"HEY! I am offended!" Tinyone shouted- Wait. Tinyone _didn't _run into a wall? AAAAAAAAA! THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!

"Yea, I know. I was surprised too." Firestar's voice flouted into the cave.

Oh my Starclan. Tinyone actually made it to Firestar's cave _without_ breaking anything? I feel faint.

I almost fainted from the sheer insanity of it all. Can't say the same for Grassblade. When she realized it, she screamed, ran around, hit a wall, and passed out.

"H-how did you manage to _not _knock yourself silly, and actually _get _to Firestar's cave? It isn't possible." Fireclaw stuttered.

"Well, it was a long and dangerous trip-" Tinyone started.

"Tinyone. The High Rock is right next to the Medicine den, which we are standing in right now. It's only about 19 mouse tails away." Gizmoclaw sweat dropped.

"Oh. I knew that."

We all sweat dropped.

"Anyway, on to more important matters. Jaggedclaw is a traitor, who gave away information about Thunderclan, and is now in Riverclan, spreading inside info to all of Riverclan. Right?" Firestar asked.

We looked at each other.

"Yep. That about covers it." Gizmoclaw clarified.

"Ok. We're all doomed."

"WHAT!?"

"Just kidding. But we will be expecting an attack from Riverclan. All we can do now is stay alert and step up our training." Firestar told us. We nodded.

I thought back to the fight. Before the fire, I saw Jaggedclaw with a couple of cats. I hadn't thought much of it at the time, but there was something shinny between his feet.

When he held it up to the sun, a beam of concentrated sunlight filtered through the thing. A leaf under the beam had smoldered. I thought it was only a trick of the light at the time, but was it possible… No. Jaggedclaw would never do that. But I know someone who would.

Sunclaw.

**Who is the mysterious Sunclaw? And what did he do? Tune in next time to find out!**

**Wow. That last sentence was **_**so **_**clichéd. Oh well. R&Ror I will set Jaggedclaw on you. =^.^=**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not updating sooner. I have to juggle with school, swim, and homework. I've not able to write much. But it's FRIDAY! So I might be able to post more stuff soon. Also, I made a new story, but it isn't showing up. If you go to my profile, you will see it. It is called Moons Shadow. Also, just because it isn't Warriors, don't not read it. SO PLEASE READ IT! I'M BEGGING YOU! Oh, and before I forget, I'm going to have a scene were they shape shift, but I can't think of a scene. HELP ME OUT! Anywho,**

**On with the story!**

**Oh, and for the last friggen' time, I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!**

Sunclaw.

That name brought a bitter taste to my mouth. I shuddered and shook my head.

I bet you're wondering who in Starclan is Sunclaw. Well, he is a cat that will do anything to get to the top. No, it's not world domination. Actually, he is doing it for a she-cat. Her name was Dewdrop. She was a kind and caring cat. She had a blue/gray pelt dappled with a light gray that looked like dew. She had wise gray eyes. Unfortunately, she caught Black cough. It is worse than even green cough. There is no known cure, and only days after caching it, she died. But her dying wish was to let Sunclaw become leader. He had told her about how much he wanted to be leader, and Dewdrop supported him till the very end. But Sunclaw was overwhelmed with grief, and lost sight of faith and hope. He fell into a world of despair and hopelessness. The shadows there grabbed his heart and turned it as cold as leaf bare. He still remembered Dewdrops last wish, and has pursued it for as long as he could remember, but he only brought sadness and pain. Just recently, he killed a tom that knew too much.

A sudden scream shook me out of my thoughts.

I ran over to the source of the scream, which happened to be Firestorm. He was crouched over the motionless body of Moonlight. I gasped and pushed myself over to them even faster.

When I got there, I thought Moonlight was already dead. She had a large gash on her stomach, and a smaller one on her thought. Then I saw the faint rise and fall of her chest.

Firestorm was licking franticly at his mates pelt. Whitekit and Shadowkit were huddled together about a mouse-tail away. With out hesitation, I bundled them up against me.

"Fireclaw, Tinyone, Grassblade, Gizmoclaw, Starfire!" I called out franticly, not seeing them anywhere.

"What! Are you OK? What happened?!" Fireclaw asked in one breath as she and the others reached me.

"I'm fine, and why don't you see for yourself?" I hissed, nodding my head down at Moonlight, who was now being treated by Jayfeather.

Fireclaw and Grassblade's eyes went wide with panic and grief.

Tinyone fainted dead on the spot. He was never really a fan of blood.

Gizmoclaw looked sad, with tears threating to spill over, and Starfire was flat out wailing to the heavens.

All the other cats gathered around with wide eyes and grief stricken expressions.

"You can save her right? Momma's gonna be fine right?" Whitekit asked, looking up at me. "Hush now, Jayfeather will help her. We don't know if she is going to be alright yet, but we can still hope." I soothed the agitated youngsters.

Jayfeather looked up. "I don't know what is going to happen now, but al w can do is hope for the best. Fireclaw and Firestorm, help me carry Moonlight to the makeshift den."

"That reminds me, Silentivy, I want you and 3 others to go investigate the remains of the forest. See if anything is still there." Firestar ordered.

I nodded. Then I pointed my tail to Grassblade, Gizmoclaw, and Brackenfur.

We went off to our old home, and we were devastated by what we saw.

Ash.

Everything was ash. There were still a few tree still standing, but no undergrowth, and no prey. No leaves crackling under our feet. Only ash.

As I looked around our camp, my heart broke more and more. Everything. Gone. Just like that. I now hate ash.

My feet padded softly over the medicine den. The moss was incinerated. Luckily, Jayfeather had put the herbs in a small slit in the cave, and the fire didn't get in it. (It is also reinvent to the plot…) I slip into it and grabbed as many herbs as I could. I walked out and put them down, then gestured for Brackenfur and Gizmoclaw. They came over and picked up the herbs.

After we walked around a few more time, we slowly trudged back to the island.

We dropped the herbs off at Jayfeathers and Gizmoclaw went to Firestar to report about the camp and forest.

I walked back to the tree were the Warriors slept and plopped down. I fell asleep. As I was sleeping, a theory formed in my mind. Piece by piece, it fell into place. Suddenly everything made since. By the time I woke up in the morning, I had it all figured out and was ready to tell _everyone._

**Wow. That was by far the most depressing thing I have ever written. (Turns away slowly.) Anyway, R&R! And read my other story! It would make me so happy!**


End file.
